December Challenge Prompts
by Anorptron
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring many characters.
1. First snow

"Users it's freezing out here," Beck complained, blowing warm air into his hands.

Tron sighed, "It's the cold season on this part of the grid, which is why I told you to come prepared." He said, ending with a pointed stare at his apprentice.

"You didn't tell me it would be this cold!" Beck argued, snagging a blanket from his tent.

Tron shook his head, choosing to ignore his apprentice.

Beck looked at the monitor, who showed no sign of being cold, despite it being below freezing.

"How are you not cold?" He asked Tron, his teeth chattering.

He waited several nanos for the monitor to respond, but he never did.

"Well Beck, I'm always prepared," The younger program mocked, "Which is something you should be too." Beck waved a finger in front of him, his voice not quite as deep as Tron's.

Tron sighed, irritated, "I can hear you."

"He speaks!" Beck exclaimed, cracking a grin at Tron's displeasure.

"Something I wish you would stop doing." The older program responded, glaring at his apprentice.

The mechanic put his hand over his chest in mock hurt, "Hey! I'm just -"

Beck cut himself off when something cold and wet landed on his nose.

He stared at the melting white flake on his nose. "What the…" He trailed off looking up as more flakes fell from the sky.

"Uh, Tron?" He called, wary of the falling flakes.

"What?" Tron muttered, distracted by the tablet.

Beck looked up, "Why is ash falling from the sky? I don't see any broken jets or recognizers."

His mentor looked over to him, his brow furrowed, "It's not ash, Beck, it's snow."

"Snow?" Beck repeated, looking at the flake on his hand.

"Have you never seen snow?" Tron asked, astoundment coloring his voice.

Beck shook his head, still looking back up in wonder, "It's too hot in Argon for snow, and when I lived in Xenon I was always making trips elsewhere and never got to see it."

"Isn't Xenon near Tron city?" His mentor asked, curious of Beck's past.

The mechanic nodded and glanced over to Tron, a bright smile on his face, "It's about 100 clicks west of the city."

Beck shifted and reclined back so he could see the sky easier. He tugged the blanket closer to him, the wetness of the snow chilling him faster.

The mechanic tracked the falling flakes with lazy wonder, it became harder to track them as more and more snow fell, some sticking to the ground.

Tron opened his mouth to say something to his apprentice, but was cut off by a joyful laugh. He looked over to Beck who was wiping something from his face.

The monitor looked down and turned the data pad off, the mission could wait a little longer, Beck could enjoy the snow while he was able to.


	2. Baby, it's Cold Outside

"Babe!" Beck laughed, "It's cold outside, come on!" He wrapped his coat tighter around himself, fiddling with the keys in his pocket as he waited for his fiancé.

"I'm coming!" A voice inside the house yelled seconds before the door opened, "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find our coffee mugs!" She walked over to Beck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "So, you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope!" Beck exclaimed taking the blue coffee mug, "But I promise you'll love it." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Paige cut him off, "Yes I made it how you like it. One package of mint hot chocolate with three marshmallows and a peppermint."

He smiled and took a sip from the mug, sighing in content as the warm liquid warmed him. "Thank you," He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mhm hm," Paige hummed, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate.

Beck fished the keys to the BMW out of his pocket and unlocked the car, he opened her door for her and walked over to the drivers side.

Sliding into the driver's seat, he pushed the button to start the car and closed his door. He put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway to their two bedroom house.

"You look beautiful tonight," Beck complimented kissing the back of her hand. She wore dark jeans with black boots and a white shirt, matching the black leather jacket that was zipped up to her neck.

Paige smiled at him, rubbing her finger on his ring, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled as he reached up to open the visor above them, he lowered his hand so he could turn on the seat warmers.

She shivered, "Why'd you roll down the visor? It's cold out side!"

Beck grinned ,"You'll see!" Seeing her shiver his smile dimished slightly as he shrugged out of his fleece coat and handed it to her "Better?"

Burying herself into the coat she nodded, "Better." Paige confirmed.

They drove in silence for while, relishing in the company of each other. The only sound was the rev of the car and birds chirping.

"We're going far out," She observed, looking at him.

Beck gave her hand a squeeze, "Don't worry, we're almost there." He slowed down as he turned, "Look up," He whispered, a twinkle in his eye.

She did as he requested, and she gasped. She could see everything! There were so many stars! And she could see all the colors, they were beautiful.

"Beck… This is _amazing_ ," Paige told him breathlessly, not realizing the car had stopped.

His smile was huge, "I'm glad you like it, but that's not all of it." He beckoned her, "Come on." He said softly opening his door before walking over to open hers.

He held his hand out for her to take, before walking towards the edge of the cliff that overlooked the city."I know since we've moved that wehaven't really had a place for us to relax outdoors. And even though it's cold, I think this could be our place." He explained, nervously shifting on the balls of his feet.

Paige pulled him into a hug, "It's perfect for us," She said warmly into his ear.

She could feel the smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her, "God I love you."

Paige pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you too."


	3. Ice Skating

Ezra smirked, "Come on Beck! It's perfectly safe!" He called from the other side of the rink.

Beck looked at him warily, "I'm not willing to bet on that!" He yelled back, but stepped on what Ezra called 'ice'.

"Why are we here again?" He asked his friend, trying to stand upright.

"Because," The user began, skating over to Beck, "The uprising has been taking it's toll on you, and you need to get away from it for a little while."

"It has nOT!" He yelled as he slipped, Ezra's arm catching him just in time.

The blond snorted, "Sure, we'll go with that."

"Just do what I tell you, but be mindful, it has been eleven years since I've been on the other side." Ezra Instructed, "Okay, push with your left foot, and glide with your right."

He let go of Beck's arm and skated a little in front of him, in case he fell.

The program did what he was told, but wobbled a little once he slowed, "Do it again!" Ezra told him as he slowed to a stop.

"Whenever you feel yourself slowing push off again, and when you get to a turn, curve yourself slightly to get around it."

Beck pushed off again and again and again until he got to the curve, and put all his weight on his glide foot.

The effect was immediate, he fell sideways, but had managed to get his hands out in front of him.

"Shit," Ezra muttered, skating over to his friend. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Beck grasped his hand and pulled, but instead of him going up, the user went down…

And landed on his ass.

"Really?" Ezra asked, biting back a laugh.

Beck had no such luck, laughter shook his body and soon came in gasp as it hurt to laugh.

Hearing his friend laugh, Ezra grinned and let out his own bark of laughter.

Beck needed this, he thought, helping his friend to his feet.


	4. Cookies

"There you are!" Kazran exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!"

Beck snorted, "I'm always here Kaz," And he was. It was rare when he left, what him, Kazran and Ezra called the, "Paladin Headquarters". It's where they could work in peace, without being bothered by a cadet or general.

"True," He agreed, "But I need your help with an experiment. Even Ezra is helping."

"Ezra agreed to help you?" He asked in disbelief, Ezra was notorious for being as far away as possible from any of Kazran's experiments.

He nodded, "It was actually his idea." Katz smiled knowingly, "It surprised me too."

Beck looked back down at what he was working on, not noticing Kazran walk behind him until his friend rested a hand on his shoulder, "The work can wait for a little while Beck." He said gently, giving the monitors shoulder a squeeze.

"I suppose," He sighed, locking the data pads in his desk. Standing, he asked, "What is this experiment anyways?"

"To be honest," Kaz began, "I have no idea, I'm here to help with the formulas and the likes."

Beck stood and pocketed a cube on his desk, "Well, there's no time like the present to find out."

The admin snorted and grinned, "You sound like Ezra."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Beck asked, walking out of the room, dimly aware of the guards snapping to attention.

The other pretended to think about it, "Eh. A little of both I guess."

Beck laughed quietly, "Fair enough."

They walked down the hall, idle conversation flowing easily between the friends.

Reaching the room in question they halted and stared at it in silence.

"Am I the only praying to my user that we don't die?" Kazran asked quietly beside Beck.

"If our users are anything like Ezra, we're screwed." He muttered, reaching out to open the door.

"'Bout time," Ezra greeted as they stepped through the door, both scanning the room.

Kaz smirked, "You can blame Beck, you know how hard it is to get him out of the Paladin Headquarters." He responded, "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to make these," Ezra answered, handing him a data pad with formulas on them.

"This…seems easy enough," He drawled out, already walking over to his equipment.

"I figured. How long do you think it will take?" He asked, walking over to the oven Kaz used for his experiments.

"A micro or two," He said around the pen between his teeth.

Ezra turned the oven on and glanced over to Beck who was leaning against the wall tossing up a blue ball that he seemed to carry around everywhere.

"Beck," The program looked at him, "Will you grab those bowls up there?"

The uprising leader looked to where Ezra had pointed and nodded, "Sure," He said pocketing the ball before grabbing the requested bowls.

He walked over to the large table beside the smaller area they were in and placed the bowls on it.

The user and monitor jumped as Kazran exclaimed "I got it!"

The admin looked over to Beck, "Toss me the bowls please." He requested taking a chip from the microscope over to the contraption in the wall.

Beck slide them down the table with just enough force to land them where Kazran's hand had been.

"Thank you," He said, not taking his eyes off the screen as he put the larger bowl inside the oven looking box.

He flipped a switch and watched as the chemicals mixed together to form the first thing Ezra asked for.

Said user walked over and took it out of the box, "This looks perfect, thanks."

"What is it?" Beck asked from the other side of the table.

Ezra looked over to him, "We called it flour on the earth, the thing that he just got done making was chocolate and the thing that's being made now is eggs and milk." He explained, walking into the smaller area to find a pan.

"What is it for?" The monitor asked walking back over to the two, before hopping up to sit on the table.

Ezra blushed, a rare thing for the user, who cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh," He sighed, "It's for cookies, but more than that. It's been awhile since us three just _did_ something without out worrying about the fate of the grid or what not. I figured this could give us time to just be _us_."

"That's my fault, I hardly ever leave the headquarters. I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down.

Ezra's eyes turned sharp as he looked over to Beck, "I don't blame you Beck. You're fighting a war, your job is to try and plan every mission and keep us all safe, that requires work."

Kazran tried to think of something to break the tension, but found only one way.

Or maybe he just _really_ wanted to do it.

He reached into the bowl of flour, and threw it at Beck.

Who turned just in time to receive a faceful of flour.

Kazran burst out laughing at the stunned expression on his friends face, even Ezra barked out a laugh, but for a different reason. He saw Beck reaching for some of the chocolate morsels and throw them at Kazran.

Kaz narrowed his eyes when he was hit by chocolate, he reached blindly for an egg and threw it towards Beck who ducked and sprinted to the other side of the table.

The egg hit Ezra square in the chest, the cracking of the egg shell could be heard across the room when it was silent for a nano.

But only for a nano, as both Beck and Kazran burst out laughing, but was cut off as a white liquid was splashed on the two of them.

"What the glitch is this stuff?" Beck yelled jumping up.

Ezra couldn't answer as another egg was thrown at him and he was forced to take cover behind a chair.

The three of them fended off attacks from each other, no one sparing the other, each determined to be the victor.

An amused, but exhausted voice cut through the air as Beck and Ezra ran in circles around the table. "Guys, how about we call this a tie."

The three met each other's eyes and shrugged, "Why not?"

Once the tie was in order Beck collapsed on the table, soon followed by Ezra and Kazran seconds later.

They were silent for a micro, "I missed this." One of them said, and was met with sounds of agreement and a snore.

Kazran looked over to his friend and saw Beck asleep, and Ezra smiling at the sight. "I think Beck has the right idea."

"Lights!" Kazran called, ordering the lights off.

Kazran fell asleep micros later, leaving only a drowsy Ezra awake.

 _They may not have gotten cookies, but they got something better._ Ezra thought, drifting off, _We got ourselves._


End file.
